Lova Hina : Xmas Romance
by Sanji-dreams
Summary: Post serie : the honeymoon was great but great moment aren't long enough.. Some chronicles about life in hinata with jaelousy and love too and lot of surprise :
1. Chapter 1

**Love Hina : Xmas Romance**

**Written by : **Sanji-dreams

**Disclaimer :** I don't own Love Hina at all

Like another one of mine , this fanfics was originally in French . He had a sort of success and I decided to publish it in English . So if you enjoy it , you can post reviews . It will be very nice .

Chapter 1 : A Honeymoon in Paradise 

Tokyo's Airplane finally start to get down on Pararakelse'airport . Passengers get off it and in those , two of it are young , holding their hands . The Girl looks pretty and she's cheerful . Quite tall , auburn hair , she's wearing a very light summer'dress with fancy heel's shoes . The boy who is holding his hand is quite tall and wearing some fancy glasses . After taking their luggage's back , they started to get down on the airport's street to join the inn .

Naru could finally hold Keitaro's hand . In the main street , couple walked around hand into hand , very close to each other . Naru noticed that and thanks to the sorta freedom that the couple has , get suddenly closer to Keitaro and put his breast again Keitaro's arm . Felt her wife's breast again his arm , Young archeologist suddenly blush . Naru notice it and kiss her husband quickly on the right cheek .

' Is because you touch my breast or the heat that you blush ?'

' Something between the two of us' answer a pleasant Keitaro

' You know , I'm gonna love this honeymoon .. No Kanako , No Su to wake us up or disturb us during our rub-rub ..'

' I understand what you're feeling . I feel the same .. Tell me , are you okay if we finish this day in a park then in a fancy restaurant ?'

' All right , but only if you plan to finish the night in the hotel ..' answer a shiny Naru

' Naru , if you're not ready to do it , I'll never obliged you , you know ..'

' Kei , I want to do it . I want we make one together now we're a married couple ..'

' I want it too.'

The two kiss each other with great passion but they heard some clap near them . they turn the head and notice that this is Seta and Haruka .

' Isn't beautiful ? We can see that you're an Urashima .. Haruka always kiss ..'

But Seta is hit violently by his wife . He flies and crash himself in a wall .

' You speak too much . Be careful , Naru . If Keitaro speak too much , you can hit him , he's like Seta , he feels nothing and going back on wheels !'

Then , we met the two couple at a café .

'So , Seta-san , what're you doing here ?' ask keitaro

' I thought haruka will be pleased to discover Pararakelse'

' Liar , you intend to continue you dig here..'

But she's cut by Keitaro , A bit far away who's digging and extract a vase and start screaming to Seta :

' Seta-san , come on in and check this treasure !'

Suddenly , Naru , kinda nerved , catch the First object near her and threw it on his husband . During the boy's Dig, the girls stay alone at the table and start discuss about marriage .

' Haruka , I've something to ask you .. When Seta and you had sex for the First time , did you enjoy ?' says the girl blushing and hiding his face behind her hair .

' Naru , don't be ashamed asking this sorta question ..It's totally normal . And for answer to you , yes , I really enjoyed .. But if you asking me this , It mean you and ..'

' Yes , we haven't done it yet . there've been a time before the wedding where we were closed to do it but we failed ..'

' Listen , this night , Keitaro will wanted to do it , you too I bet . you will be alone to do it properly and you have to comfort keitaro too . be more hot than usual , ask more hug , be more in love with him if you can . There is no chance that a women from the inn comes and disturb you two . You will be only together and this'll be your moment ..'

' Arigato , Haruka !'

The two girls hug each other and join their husbands . Naru decide to drop a quick kiss on Kei's Cheek . he blushes suddenly , making Seta laugh .

' Honey , it's gonna be late soon . Don't you mind if we going back to the hotel ?said Naru softly to Keitaro's ears , while her breast are stuck against Keitaro's arm .

' You're right . Let's go .' reply Keitaro while he kiss also his wife on the cheek .

She Blushes but smile then . The young couple take each other hands and walk by 'til their hotel , Naru's head still on Keitaro's shoulder . Finally in their room , Naru left Keitaro and put their luggage then came back to kiss her husband . They share a tender kiss , Keitaro feeling his wife's tongue on her's . After 5 minutes , they broke this great moment by going away the two lips from each other . Naru blushes and then she takes the way to the bathroom .

' I'm gonna take my shower First , my love …'

Sit on the bed of the nuptial suit , Keitaro wasn't tense . They used to try to do it before and every single tries failed . But in this case , the situation was different . It wasn't a Date anymore but their honeymoon . They don't have to hide their feelings anymore because they're married now . A new life was beginning to their and this passage was a sorta welcome gift . Naru finally got out from the bathroom . Still warped with his towel , she smiled at keitaro

' Your turn ..'

' I'm gonna do it fast as I can . I really enjoy this moment that we'll share together soon Honey ..'

' Me too .'

The two share a quick kiss and Keitaro goes to the bathroom . Sit on the bed , Naru wasn't so sure . It's true , Keitaro saw her more than a thousand time but this time it was different.. She smiles because she was thinking about what Keitaro looked like 3 years ago and the man she love right now . He really changes and good changes, in particular from physical look like . their glasses make him so cute and handsome . Finally Keitaro got out . He sits near his wife and shared one of these gaze who means everything . Softly, their lips come closer from each other and their share a passionately kiss . Little by little , Keitaro's hands come down on Naru's towel . But , at this moment , Naru stop him .

' Please , turn the light off .. I'm not still entirely ready ..'

' There is no problem Naru . I'll never taking advantage on you ..'

The boy turn off the room's light . We can heard a towel fall down , then another . The tropic's night fall and only a few moans escape from the room and of course some of ' I love you' .

The next morning , Naru is awake by the sunbeam who were enter in the suite . the previous night has been unforgettable , was thinking Naru , turning towards Keitaro still deeply asleep between Naru's breast . She discovered another Keitaro , a keitaro who was in love with her deeply , an intense one .. Marriage made the previous Keitaro disappear and the new one appeared : a Keitaro who wasn't anymore pervert and clumsy but skilful , thoughtful , fascinating and devote to her .

She lean over Keitaro's forehead and kissed it gently . Keitaro wakes up , opening slowly the eyes to not be dazzle by the sunbeam .

' hey , Honey'

'Hey you ..'

' I love your kind of awaken . could you do it every time until today ?'

' That's so sweet ..Of course I will do it , if you like it but I really hope that you aren't gonna to fall asleep every night between my breasts because they won't be able to put on weight if you keep doing it ..'

' I'm gonna avoid to do it again if it must happen' answer Keitaro , smiling .

' What do you mean ? Mine are not enough , is that you're implying? I know that they are smaller that Mitsumi but even .. they're still quite good !'

' Of course , it's good enough . Anyway , you're almost perfect ..'

' Why this ' almost' ?'

' Because you will be perfect if you would have Mitsumi's breast !'

' You , stupid !'

They start fighting gently and finally they kiss .The sunbeam are now high in the sky and flood the young couple

with light . they share an equivocal stare , full of love .

' If the life who is waiting for us is everyday like that , I couldn't be unhappy anymore .. And above all with a so gorgeous woman by my side .'

' I love you so much Kei ..'


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2 : the private life in Hinata (part one) 

The rest of the week goes by like a charm . The young couple enjoyed their freedom totally but quickly it finish. They have to go back to Tokyo . Going back to Tokyo , it was find the stress back , loosing the freedom they tasted during their honeymoon , but it was also seeing again the friendly but intrusive girl who stayed at Hinata . Keitaro was worrying about Motoko . She confessed to him before the wedding and he told to her that he was waiting her entrance at Toudai to talk again about this confession . The problem was , that , now they were together at Toudai and she was really in love with him , so she isn't gonna drop it . he was just hoping that the wedding make her think about it .

.The most disturbing thing was , if in Pararakelse , it was the summer , it was the winter in Tokyo . When the plane landed on the 4th runaway of Tokyo's airport . The snow was covering the whole city . Xmas' decoration was already on all the buildings , Xmas trees was also arrange in all the mall . Tokyo's streets were crowned and street sellers were offer their Xmas's Cakes . After 9 PM , the snow was flooding Tokyo , for the children pleasure and for the lovers too , of course .

Naru , was wearing the coat given by Keitaro to her during another Xmas . She was stick to Keitaro , who was wearing a sweater knitted by Naru . They took their luggage and they were waiting for the Hinata's girls .They were all wearing Xmas clothes . On their neck , they were wearing Toudai's scarf , offered during their First year. Naru's , Keitaro's and Mitsumi's were different because they were teachers . Naru was afraid of Keitaro's reception committee and she was right . Mistumi offered him a trip to her breast , Motoko didn't hide their feelings about Keitaro and embraced him , crying and whispering to him ' you missed me so much' and other 'I love you so' who made Keitaro being uncomfortable and made Naru mad because she heard about Motoko's feelings thanks to Keitaro . She even kissed him but Naru hit Keitaro and send him fly in the air . Motoko dislike Naru's intervention and decided to snob her . The other didn't do exuberated things . They went into the van , driven by a drunken Kitsune , avoided an accident and an other one After until Keitaro decided to drive.

Hinata Inn was decorate in a Xmas way . Kanako took care of Hinata during the Honeymoon and according to the other's speech , she was good at . When she notice the presence of her Brother , she flew into Keitaro's arm , who makes Naru very angry .

Put in their room , Naru's former one , Keitaro and Naru were unpacking their luggage . Keitaro noticed that Naru was still angry because of Motoko and Kanako . He hugs her and kiss her tenderly . Naru , moved by the attention of his husband toward her , turn toward him and kiss him back . But tears are flooding on Naru's face .

'Why are you crying , Honey ?'

' why are they doing it ? Why can't they accepted the fact that I'm your wife now ?'

' Listen , sweetie . If you want it , we're gonna searching for a flat in Tokyo .But according to me , they accepted it but they're only kidding ..'

' You must be right . But We must talk to Motoko . The other are maybe kidding but Motoko isn't . I saw her at the airport . she remind me myself when you went visiting your parents and you didn't come back ..'

' We'll do it , I promise you . But the most important thing is our happiness , isn't it ?

' you're right .'

they start making out gently and unintentionally they were laid on the futon . Embraced , the two lovers started striping . Naru took off Keitaro's shirt . Keitaro do it too and the gorgeous Bra that Naru was wearing quickly disappear . Lost in the action , they forgot that dinner will be ready soon . In the corridor , Shinobu was about to come in Naru's room but she catch them while they were doing it . They were too busy to notice Shinobu's presence so the young girl profit from this to get away quickly from the room . She came back to the dinning room , very embarrassed .


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 2 : the private life in Hinata (part Two) **

' Shinobu ! I'm hungry ! What the hell are Keitaro and Naru doing ?'

' I Think that you can eat right now Su .. They will join us later ' answer Shinobu , pale .

' Kei-kun and Naru sempai aren't come ?' ask Motoko

' No , when I came to warm them that the dinner was done , they were kind of busy..'

' Ah , I see . They are still working . I'm gonna make them come . I know that you don't like disturbing the others but both have this really bad habit working too much , you can't leave them when they're doing it ..'

' NO Kistune ! Naru sempai and Urashima sempai are making out right now ! We cant' disturb them ..'

The whole group is embarrassed hearing this kind of thing but at this moment , Kanako and Motoko takes their assassin's looks .

' Have you heard that Kanako ? Naru is fucking Keitaro right now , under OUR roof .. It deserve a good punishment , isn't it ?'

' You can be right sometimes , bloody frustrated writer . I won't let this bitch doing it ! how dare she rape my brother likes this !'

' Ano .. Kanako , she isn't raping him , they're married so they can do it without asking your permission ..'

' shut up Kitsune ! that's here you're wrong ! I wrote an contract before this bitch marry my deaar Brother . And into this one , one of the clauses was : 'do not having sex !' !'

' If my memory is good , she didn't sign you contract and Keitaro didn't either ..'

' yes , I know that I was the only one who signed but .. if two inhabitant sign , they must respect the contract ! Motoko !'

' Of course , I'm gonna sign it !'

' Now let's go set my brother free from the poisoned claw of Naru !'

' I won't let you pass .. Naru bring happiness to Urashima-sempai right now !'

' Shinobu , Have you ever dream seeing you dear Urashima-sempai naked ..'

Suddenly , the young girl blushed but she success to reason herself and she block Kanako and Motoko again .

'Even if you're jealous and even if your offer is very interesting , I won't let you pass !'

As she was about to be overwhelm , Naru and Keitaro opened the dinning room door , holding hands . But Naru didn't do her hair back , and one of her Bra's strap wasn't clothing . Her skirt was also creased and wasn't holding , so her panties was visible .

' Sorry , everyone but Naru and I were working on the preparations for January School duty and the time went by faster than we thought ..'

' Sorry.' Add Naru .

Motoko and Kanako look Naru with a very bad look , while the others look at the young couple with a nice look.

' So , we can see that you worked a lot .. It was a work kind of manual as I can see according the state of your clothes , sister in law ..'

' Do you know that this mansion isn't a brothel , Naru !'

' But what are you implying , both ? We were working ..'

' Brother , you Liar ! is Toudai's administration asking you to unclip Naru's Bra and to lick her in the neck ?'

Indeed , because of the haste , Naru didn't put her tank top well and some licking were visible on Naru's left breast .

' Good Question , little sister ! You're very clear-sighted !'

' We know what you were doing ! Shinobu caught you ! But you , Naru you were too busy to notice this poor Shinobu-chan ! I bet that kissing and cuddling Keitaro were better !'

' Listen Kanako , what happened is between your brother and I , understood ? You have to deal with it and also the others . And Moreover , one days will come , you'll find a boyfriend and you'll do it too .'

' Moreover , you're so cute and nice . so don't worry about it .'

' Kei-kun …'

All the girls are staring at Keitaro , with a sad look . During one or two minutes , a heavy silent persist but Kaolla break it .

' I'm so hungry ! Shall we eat ?'

' Good idea .'

The dinner end kinda well despise some biting remarks from Motoko and Kanako who made Naru mad at them .

After the 4th one , she broke the table and sent her step-sister in orbit .


	4. Chapter 4

Part 3 : She's leaving Home ? ( part One) 

The next day , School resumed under a snowy sky . the Students find their lost childhood during the break . Hinata's girls forgot their jealousy against Naru thank to the weather . The weather were affecting the teacher too . Mitsumi was making less Tests , despite the exam who will be soon . Naru wasn't holding Motoko and Kanako and was giving as a pretext the fact that they were late in relation to the rest of the class . But both were knowing that it was to take her revenge ..

The life in the Inn were also very strained and restless . The Hi-fi was keep playing Xmas carols like 'Winter wish' or ' Rudulph the red nose reindeer' . The Xmas tree was little by little decorated with Xmas bowls and tinsel garland , but only when Kitsune weren't too drunk to do it . Naru finally settled in Keitaro's bedroom and to prevent any possibility of spying , she was using her old Bedroom as a storeroom .

The girls were kinda disappointed lately because Keitaro and Naru weren't longer at the inn . They were at Kitsune Coffee shop or in Town . It was a relief because sometimes , Naru and Keitaro tend to stay teacher even if they were off the job .

Shinobu was cleaning Naru and Keitaro's room and she discovered an former newspaper and an advertisement were underline . It was an flat , in the suburbs of Tokyo with garden and rotenburo . Shinobu understand finally that they were about to leave and run away from the room , crying . She met the other in the rotenburo .

' Everyone ! It's an catastrophe !'

' What's up Shinobu ?'

' Kanako , I just found the yesterday's newspaper in Urashima sempai 's room …'

' that's normal .. Ani-ue must be bored when he has sex with Naru .. If I were the one who fuck him , he wouldn't ..'

' Shut up , Kanako . it's because this kind of remarks that Naru unwind on us ..'

' What ? It's because of your erotic's novels that she did it ! If you wouldn't write them and if you would stop satisfying your desire by them , these kind of problem won't existing anymore ..'

' Are you provoking ? You can criticize but you and your Brother Complex , it's not better ..'

' Keitaro and I aren't bind by the blood , your frustrated !'

' I AM NOT FRUSTRATED !'

' So , If you aren't why can't you go out with a boy ?'

' I can return you the same question , incestuous girl ..'

Both start fighting but they are cut by Shinobu . Because of her place , she has been hit by Motoko and Kanako simultaneous . She suddenly fell because of the shock .

' Kana-chan ! Motoko ! See where your childish argues leads ! We won't be able to find out what she discovered in Naru's room ..'

' So , Kitsune , you are interested by what she discovered ?

' Exactly , Kaolla . Imagines that she discovered a positive fertility test .. It would mean that I'm gonna be godmother in 9 months !'

' What make you think that she'll choose you?'

' Motoko , little silly girl , She isn't going to choose as godmother for her child a crazy Kendoka who is writing erotic's novels ..'

' And you honestly think that she'll prefers to choose an notorious alcoholic who spend her whole paid in Horse's race ?'

At this moment , Mitsumi and Naru came into the rotemburo ..


	5. Chapter 5

**Part 3 : She's leaving Home ? ( part Two )**

Immediately , Motoko , Kanako and Kitsune rush at Naru and assail her with question .

' Naru , thanks a lot .. I'm so happy to learn that I'm gonna be aunt .. You can be very nice when you want it'

' Naru ! Don't tell me that you are going to choose this notorious alcoholic as Godmother for your child ?'

' Naru , My dear Naru .. We know each other since a very long time ! So you aren't going to choose Motoko , because everyone knows that she's a frustrated Kendoka who is satisfying the fantasy she had toward Keitaro thanks to her pornographic novels ..It would be very inappropriate , don't you think ?'

Naru was literally lost . Then she asked them to give her a break . She sat and stare at the three .

' So , First , I don't know who told you that I was pregnant but it's false . Then , Kanako , go to hell . but the most important point .. Would you explain me what's up with your novels , Motoko ? I know that you almost rape Keitaro when he was sleeping , but it was before our weeding so I forgave you but learning that you're keep doing it thanks to your bloody novels , It really makes me mad …'

' Naru , don't get mad , please .. I can explain everything …'

' And I bet that you can also explain why you raped my brother as he was sleeping ..'

' Kanako , stay away!' and Naru sent Kanako in orbit …

' Now , it's your turn , Motoko … I'm gonna make you eat your novels !'

' Naru ! you can't use violence against me ! I'm one of your pupils !'

' I've already gave you extra reports to do but I can see that it doesn't calm you down ..'

' Naru , I see that you seems to be serious . So in view of the fact that you are not pregnant and that we aren't at Toudai , I'm also gonna be serious .'

Then Motoko grab her Katana and aim Naru .

' Be ready , Naru ! I'm gonna show you the power of love !'

' Too bad , You'll have another extra report Monday , Aoyama-san .. You have to respect your teacher !'

' Come on , Naru ! hit her !'

' Kanako , you'll be the next one so you should run away before I catch you !'

' Damned … She 's really serious !'

' Mitsumi , Can you calm Naru down ?'

' I don't think so , Kitsune ..'

' Ok .. Motoko , I'll take care of your room after your death ..'

' I'm not dead Kitsune !'

Naru was about to hit Motoko but a few seconds before the impact , she feel faint and vomit on the floor . The whole group gather together around her .

' Naru ! Are you Allright ?'

' Of course , Shinobu .. I'm really ..'

but she vomit again .

' Ara , I really think that this time Naru is pregnant !'

' That's so great !'

' Kanako .. I won't use this word . Because Keitaro is going to freak out …' sight Naru , exhausted .

' Where is he , now ?'

' I think he's at Seta's . You can call him Motoko if you want .'

' I'm gonna drive you as far as the Hospital . everyone , you stay here waiting for Keitaro . I'll call you when I arrive at the hospital .'

' Fine Mitsumi .'


	6. Chapter 6

**Part 4 : Hospital Hinata ( Part 1)**

Hospital Hinata . Naru is laid on a bed , Keitaro is next to her . The others are outside the room but as they were about to come in Naru's room , they are rejected by Mitsumi .

' Everyone ! I think that you have other things to do instead of staying next to Naru …'

' Mistumi-sensei ..'

' Shinobu , would you stop calling me sensei apart from Toudai , It embarrass me ! But you've underline a good point , You have to be in class today ..'

' Mitsumi ! We are worry about Naru ! let us staying next to her !'

' Motoko , if you marks with Kimura-sensei were beyond 80 , I'll let you stay but they aren't ..'

' It's normal ! Motoko is the weakest of Antic history's class ! the best mark she got was a 12 .. She's in the 'Baka' class list !'

'Kanako , you bitch ! I'm gonna kill you !'

' Stop it already ! Moreover , Kanako , you shouldn't makes fun of Motoko because you're also in this class list !'

' You know about it ?'

' You really think that this list come from some students ? It come from teachers , it's a way to motivate you …'

' That's a shame !'

' It's a way to having fun ..'

In the room , Naru and Keitaro were with the gynecologist .

' Mrs. Urashima , you're pregnant .'

' How can you dared hide it to me ? I really think that's hurtful …'

' Listen , I didn't know about it . I was thinking that I was putting on weight , because of Shinobu's food who became too fatty .. And moreover, because of the whole work thing , I didn't notice that I hadn't THEM anymore ..'

' What are you talking about .'

' You know .. The only thing who is coming back every month …'

' You mean the wages ? No , You received yours considering the fact that it arrived with mine and Mitsumi's . By the way , little funny thing , it's Mitsumi who took the wages and she hid mine in her cleavage ..'

But Keitaro notice that Naru is giving him a bad look …

' But don't worry , I didn't touch her breast because Kitsune went by and without warm her , she massage Mitsumi's breast ..'

' Listen , Sweet , I'm gonna forget about Mistumi's breast accident , considering my tiredness . But considering your unlimited stupidity and your ignorance about Women ..Go to hell !'

And she hit him very badly in front of the gynecologist

'For someone who called herself tired , you still have some strength Mrs. Urashima ..'

' Thank you . And don't worry about him , he's invincible ..'

' Invincible ? That's weird ..'

Naru finally fell asleep , her hand holding Keitaro's . Mitsumi , who was near the door , is watching the cute scene . She smiles but her smile disappear quickly .

' If you weren't exist , Keitaro would be mine .. I would be the one who is holding his hand and I would be the one who is pregnant ..' sighed the young girl , tears in the eyes .

' Try to forget him Mitsumi .. You will be hurt if you keep thinking about him .. Past is past . Get over it .'

' Kitsune …'


	7. Chapter 7

**Part 4 : Hospital Hinata ( Part 2)**

' I took the girls to Toudai back . They groused but when I told them that the labor wasn't for now and that everything is gonna be alright , they agreed to go to school.'

' I know that I mustn't think about him anymore but I can't help it .. You've been hurt by the marriage but I'm the most hurt in this whole story . I've got a longer and meaningful with Keitaro . I'm not telling that yours story were nothing , not at all but mine is more intense . To me , he's still Kei-kun , the young little child I used to play with . I know that I'm the one who push him in Naru's arms . But , deep in my heart , I wanted to be with him . But I've never been Honest with him and every time I found courage to confess to him , Naru bothered us . And even if I was able to tell him that I waw in love with him , my feelings were stronger than a simple I love you..'

' Mitsumi …'

' If I were able to tell what I feel , I'll tell him that I want only him . I'll also ask him to kiss me and only me , to look at me and only me , to marry me and to have children with me .. All I wanted to have , Naru got it . Finally , my feelings were the same as Naru's except that Naru was more courageous than me . Even if I tried to fight against Naru , I lost . Naru is the promise's girl , I'm not . So , you can understand that I'll always be the one who will never bother their relationship because through them , I can live the life I always dream about ..'

' Mitsumi , I'm sorry . I didn't know about it ..'

' Don't be sorry . It's normal that you didn't find out . I'm always smiling . No one will be able to guess that , trustfully , I'm depressing since their marriage . It ruined my sentimental life … You know , if someone told me that one days my best friend will stole the only man I love , I would laugh but it happened . My life is pathetic , don't you think ? '

Plentiful tears start flooding on Mitsumi's cheek , so Kitsune embraces the young teacher to console her .

' Come one , Stop it already . It hurts you too much ..'

' Thanks Kitsune . But please , Keep for yourself what I just said to you .. I don't want make the other worrying , particularly Naru . I succeed to hide to her my sadness until now ..'

' No problem , Mitsumi . Count on me . I have to go . The inn need some cleaning before everyone return . Don't watch over Naru too long . She has Keitaro ..'

'Thanks you , Kitsune . I'll join you soon . You are going to need some help to clean the mansion .'

While the young girl was leaving , Naru woke up and she embraced her childhood friend .

' Naru .. What happened ?'

' I've heard the whole conversation ..'

' Oh my god , I thought that you were sleeping .'

' I woke up when you started it . I'm sorry . I didn't think about your feelings toward Keitaro .'

' No , you don't have to apologize . Keitaro only loves you . I'll be forever the childhood friend for him ..'

' For me too , you know .'

' Naru , Thank . Just promise me something ..'

' Go ahead .'

' Takes care of Keitaro , don't leave him and loves him until your death . I know that it was your vow so keep them …'

' I'll do it , Mitsumi . It's a promise .'

' It's funny … we're talking about promise just like when we were young .'

' Yes , you're right . Come on , dry your tears . Kei-kun won't support seeing you crying . He'll freaks out when he'll notice that I woke up so ..'

' Thanks Naru . Just tell me one last thing … Is Keitaro good in bed ?'

' Please , Mitsumi . Ask another question please like is he a good kisser …'

' Naru , you're so naive . I already know that ! We kissed two or three time and he's a good kisser ..'

' Another fight is coming , my dear Kei-kun …'

' So , Naru , are you gonna answer me or I'll be force to torture you just like before ?'

' Mitsumi , I can't answer .. that's so embarrassing .'

So , Without warming her , Mitsumi start tickling Naru .. Naru start laughing very loudly .

' Ok , I'm gonna tell you . Keitaro is very good in bed ..'

' That why you moan so much when you are having sex ..'

But Keitaro woke up at this moment ..

' Naru ! why are you awake ? And why are you talking about our private life ? It's so inappropriate !'

' Ara , Don't be so shy Kei-kun , you know that as soon as Naru will be off , we're going to have some fun together .. So wait for it !'

' Yes ..'

' How dare you accept thing like this , pervert ! Don't ever cheat on me or I'm gonna kill you ! You owe me fidelity !'

Naru hit him again …just as usual .


	8. Chapter 8

**Part 5 : "Faites que le rêve dévore votre vie , afin que la vie ne dévore pas votre rêve" Antoine de Saint-Exupery (Part One) **

The night fell and Hinata was sleeping . And under a gorgeous full moon , the inhabitants were traveling to their dreams …

_Kitsune_

The scene takes place in her room . Around her , there is Kitsune's guitar and her sofa . Then without warming ; a giant sake bottle sat next to her .

' Hi Kitsune ! How are you doing ?'

' It's unbelievable ! You're a giant sake bottle and you can talk !'

' So what ? Is it so unbelievable ? I don't think so !'

' You must be right .. Anyway , let's drink !'

' That's the good spirit girl ! here , takes this glass .'

Then she drinks it .

' God , it's succulent ! It's the best sake I ever drink !'

' That's normal . I'm the best sake . Wait , I'm gonna call my friends . One of them is Jimmy Hendrix's reincarnation !'

' Great , so he's gonna to do a concert !'

' Oh yeah !'

' That's wonderful ! Another glass please , Sake-san !'

_Kaolla_

Mol Mol Kingdom . Kaolla is sit on the throne and she 's wearing Mol Mol traditional dress . Then about hundred trumpet start playing and a huge procession of giant banana enter . they bow before Kaolla .

' Oh prestigious Queen ! We came to celebrate you . Please accept ours as a gift to you'

' Is the piece of pottery's procession here too ?'

' of course , my dear queen . They came to celebrate the gracious friend of yours , Mrs. Sarah .'

' That's so great ! Let's begin the party !'

' Do you want to eat something before start it ?'

' Of course !' she point 5 giants Bananas ' Came here , Your queen is hungry !'

' It's an honor to be eat by you , Queen Kaolla .'

_Shinobu _

The scene takes place in a house . Shinobu was making the breakfast . Then Keitaro join her and kiss her in the neck .

' Hi sweetie . Last night was perfect .. it was so hard to sleep after that !'

' Stop it , Honey .. Mai is going to hear you !'

' She's already eight , you know ..'

' Mummy … Can I have some flakes oaks ?'

' Of course my love . Just sit and wait for it .'

' Ok ! Daddy , I want to go to fantasyland this Saturday ! can we go ?'

' Of course we'll do it . You're so cute that I can't refuse .'

' Thanks you so much , daddy ! You're the best !'

' You're spoiling her , Kei-kun !'

' Don't worry , Shinobu … She'll become a wonderful woman like you .'

' And she'll find a wonderful husband like you ?'

' Ah ah ah ..'

_Motoko _

Kyoto's dojo . Naru is about to marry Keitaro but he looks sad … In the room , everyone is here except Motoko. Then as he was about to say 'yes' to the priest , Motoko enter in the dojo and yell :

' Keitaro ! Don't do it !'

' Motoko !'

' Motoko ! what are you doing ! you weren't invited !'

' I came to save my only love !'

' But Motoko .. Naru loves me !'

' Listen , I discovered that she was planning to marry you to stole all the money you've got thanks to your research !'

' Is it true , Naru ?'

' Damned .. Motoko , you bitch . my plan was perfect … Keitaro is so stupid that he didn't understood that I was simulating when I was with him ..'

' You hurt my kei-kun ! You made him believe in a true love to stole him !'

' So what ? is that bother you , stupid girl ? You know he was so in love with you when I started to hit on him but I succeed to made him forget about you ! mouhahaha !'

' Motoko … Deep in my heart , I was still in love with you know …'

' Kei-kun …'

' The game is over ! I'm gonna kill you both !'

Naru was about to stab Keitaro but Motoko ejected her . Then Motoko embraced Keitaro and without warming , Keitaro kissed her .

' Keitaro , You miss me so much ..'

' You too , my love ..'

' Let's get out before Naru awake .'

' Fine . I want to have a new life with the only girl I love , you ..'

' Kei-kun …'


	9. Chapter 9

**Part 6 : Naru's Boredom .**

One week after her hospitalization , Naru had been declared incapable of work and had been force to take her maternity leave ….

6 AM . Keitaro wakes up . Naru , who caught a cold was still sleeping , the head against his chest . He tried to not wakes her up and came out of the bed . he dressed then he looked at his wife .

' You're really an angel .. You're so sweet when you sleep .'

Then he kissed her and join the other in the dinning room . They were already eating , including Shinobu . Keitaro was surprised and he decided to take a look at who cooked the breakfast . scarcely in the kitchen , he noticed that Mitsumi and Kitsune were wearing some apron .

' Mitsumi ! Kitsune ! Don't tell me that you're the one who …'

' Cooked for the girl ? Of course we're !'

' God , They are going to die ! I hope that they won't be sick during my period .'

' Ara , ara , Kei-kun . Are you telling us that our food is disgusting ?'

' No , but let's say that you're good at neither .'

' Come on keitaro , I gave to them some sake . There's no problem !'

' Sake ? at breakfast ?'

' That my breakfast .'

' Mitsumi , why didn't you intervened ?'

' I drink sake too sometimes , so I didn't see the problem .'

' My god .. Come on Mitsumi , Take this apron off . We have to go to School .'

' Kei-kun .. should I take my others clothes off too ? because I don't mind it if it's for you .'

' Mistumi , We'll see that later , ok?'

' Did you heard Kitsune ? I'm gonna sleep with Kei-kun tonight !'

' That's so great , Mitsumi !wanna do a threesome ?'

' Hey ! I didn't say that we're going to have an affair mitsumi .'

' Really ? That's so bad …Are you sure ? my breast are so much bigger than Naru's !'

' and according my data , Naru and Mitsumi are C-cup women , but Mistumi's are bigger .'

' I don't care ! I'm not gonna cheat on Naru !'

' Kei-kun , she's still asleep .. she won't know about it .'

' Mistumi .. You're drunk again ..'

' Let's stay here and having sex the whole day .. We're gonna have some fun .'

' No !'

' Kitsune ! The rope !'

' What ?'

' We're gonna have sex even if you're against !'

' Mistune , Kitsune ! No!'

' Looks like someone is doing some pervert things again behind my back !'

' Naru !'

' I told you : never cheat on me or you're going to die !'

' But I hadn't done anything !'

' Sure , Buddy !'

' Naru .. Hips .. Wanna do some threesome ? I can share my Kei-kun if you want !'

' Mitsumi ! Are you drunk again ?'

' No , I'm not .. Hips . I just drank a entire bottle of sake , that's all !'

' My god ..'

' Come on Naru , let's have fin together . Unusual sex is so much funny !'

' Ok , I'm sorry Mitsumi but you're going to stay here today .'

Then she hit the young girl .

' I'm sorry , Honey . I was really thinking that you were doing weird stuff with her .'

' you will never trust me , don't you ?'

' But I trust you ! That's just ..'

' Come on , you're always thinking that I'm flirting with Motoko or someone else ! But the true is that I'm think about you every day because you're the only one I'm in love with .'

' Me too ! But sometimes the circumstance can be deceptive !'

' You always have the last word , don't you ? Don't wait for me tonight , I'm gonna sleep somewhere else .'

' Keitaro , please ! stay with me !'

' I have to drive the girls at Toudai and then I have periods .'

' I'm begging you ! Don't be mad at me !'

' Just think about what happened . I don't want hear you anymore right now .'

Then he left , leaving Naru , Mitsumi and Kitsune alone . Suddenly , Naru break down and cry . Mitsumi wakes up .

' What happened here ?'

' Mitsumi I don't think that you should ask this question ..'

' No , she's right Kitsune . She's asking what happened because all the problems here provide form here at the beginning and she always run away before they become more important !'

' What do you mean , Naru ? I didn't do anything wrong !'

' Really ? and playing the slut with keitaro to having sex with him behind my back is not something wrong ?'

' Who is a slut ?'

' You're ! And because of you , Keitaro and I argued ! He ran away and told me that he won't sleep here tonight because of me !'

' Of course , it's your fault ! Because of your sickly jealousy , he's fed up with you ! You're always on his back and he cant' even talk with us without being unfaithful according to you !'

' How dare you ! That our private life , not yours !'

' You're paranoiac , Naru . That's all . You don't deserve him , really .'

' Mitsumi , that's enough ! you piss me off !'


	10. Chapter 10

Part 7 : Reality 

Then the next hours in Hinata became more and more diabolical .. However , It was a good occasion to discover that Mistumi wasn't that weak .. In fact just after Keitaro left , Naru and Mistumi had numerous fight very violent for the most and it turn out that , in despise of Naru's abnormal strength , Mitsumi was protecting herself quite good and she even gave to Naru a few very powerful kick who send the pregnant girl away . After a very violent meal with a lot of insinuating , Kitsune came back to his room but Naru followed her ..

' Kistune , Did you see that ? This bitch keep saying that I'm the one who made Keitaro run away !'

' Listen Naru ..'

' God , Do you think that a childhood friend has the right to judge people like that ? By the way , she forget that Keitaro refused to touch rent from her and that she's living for free in Hinata …'

' What ? She doesn't pay a rent ? What a ..'

' Told you ! She's ungrateful person !'

' No Naru , You made me lost my point … Thing is , You won't have Keitaro back if you continue to think like that !'

' What do you mean ?'

' Listen , You blame Keitaro for his so called unfaithful but Mistumi is right , it's only in your head … Think about it : Keitaro made a promise with you when you were still child and He stay single until 18 just because he was searching for you . When he arrived in Hinata , he was surrounded by a lot of gorgeous beauty but still , he hang up on you because inside him he knew already that you were his childhood friend . And Moreover , the rest of us felt in love with Keitaro .. Just think about it : Motoko who confessed to him , Shinobu felt too and of course Mitsumi but I've heard that you weren't really asleep when I talked with her at the hospital so I won't told you again what she explained to me … Just imagine how hard it has been for him to be reject by you every times because of your fucking pride and your indecisive personality and at the same time to be surrounded by Gorgeous girl who just wait to be love back …'

' I know you're right but even if he has change a lot since his trip in America , he still have this bad pervert habit .. And one days , he may cheat on me .. and I don't want that happen , you know ?'

' I understand but now , you're married . You have to TRUST him . He trust in you , doesn't he ? What would you feel if every time you are chatting with male teacher at Toudai , he become jealous ?'

' That would be the hell for me ..'

' So now you can understand why he left today .. So now , let's give him a phone call and Talk about this with him . Remember , you're pregnant .. Wouldn't be sad to have a baby but to be divorced in the same time because of bullshit ?'

' Yeah , You're right .. BTW if you see Mitsumi , Please give her my apologies ..'

' No need to do it , Kitsune .. I've heard the whole conversation .'

' Mitsumi , don't tell me that you were ..'

' Yes , I was behind . You know Naru , as a childhood friend , I won't ever hurt you but this morning it was to make you understand that you were making a big mistakes with Keitaro .. Remember , my only happiness is because of Yours , so if Keitaro and You aren't getting along , I'm not too . And It's not because you represent the girl I could be but because you're my friend and you know how painful it is for me to see friends of mine suffering ..'

'Mitsumi ..Arigato .'

' Come on .. That's normal . Now , call Keitaro and settled this case . Who know he's gonna do if he sleep alone at the hotel tonight …'

' Mistumi !'

' Just kidding , Naru  . Now go !'

Then Naru left and the two other girls stay alone in Kitsune's room .

' You did well Mistumi .'

' Thanks . But I'm wandering …Did you drink all the bottles there is in your room by yourself ? because if you did , You would be a very good opponent for me !'

' Do you really want my answer ?'

At the same time , Naru was on the roof . Then she dial Keitaro's cellular phone number and call him . In the hotel room were Keitaro was staying , the tones awake the young man .

' Muchi Muchi ?'

' Kei .. It's me .'

' Why are you calling ? told you I'm not sleeping in Hinata tonight !'

'Listen .. Kistune and Mistumi opened my eyes on something I've never notice .. I don't have to think constantly that you are unfaithful because from the very beginning , you has always been faithful to me , and our promise is the perfect example . But You know , My pride is sometimes more important than my real feelings so I'm making mistakes .. Unforgettable mistakes . I'm really sorry , Dear .'

' That's not your fault but I just want you trust me more .. In Hinata , I love all the girls a lot but you're the only one I love more . Because you're my wife , you're the girl of my childhood , the one who build my whole life and the one who is gonna build the rest of my life .. I just want you to understand this point .'

' Of course I do . Can you come back now ?'

'Of course I'm gonna do it . I'll be there in about 3O minutes .'

' Can't wait to see you , Dear . Love you .'

' Love you too ..'

Then Naru came back to Kitsune's room .

' Everything is settled . Keitaro is coming back right now .'

' By the way Naru , Did you talked about the threesome ? We can do it tonight don't you think …'

' Mistumi ? I'm gonna kill you , you know that ?'

' Ara Ara … you're so predictable Naru !'


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 : Annoying Teacher 

An usual morning in the Toudai's teacher room . People were chatting , drinking coffee and were correcting some tests . But Today , the principal came …

' Everyone , please pay attention a few minutes . Today , we're welcoming a new teacher . He's gonna teach English to our dear student . Please , come on in Niigaki-sensei .'

When the principal said the new teacher name , Something rang in Naru's head and she came to see Keitaro and asked :

' It won't be funny if this Niigaki is the person I've met during high School …'

' Why ? did something happened with him ?'

' Yes , he was always making fun of me all the time ..Used to be very annoying .'

' Don't worry my love . There is a lot of Niigaki in japan .. It's like the yamamoto or the Dupond in France ..'

' By the way , The Niigaki in Morning Musume is doing kind of well …she's better than other , don't you think ?'

' Of course she is , and I bet that you're thinking about that stupid Koharu .. This girl sound like horrible when she start to sing !'

' That why I married you , we think the same way , Honey !'

Then she kiss Keitaro and the young man suddenly blush .

' Naru , there is people right now ..'

' Come on , we're all grown up here .. There's nothing wrong !'

' This man is right , some of us might be disturbed by these kind of things , Maru .'

And behind the young couple were standing a tall blacked haired man . He was wearing a suit and was smoking a lucky strike . He was also wearing some small purples glasses .

' Ren , so here you're … What a surprise .'

' _Of course it is_ , Happy to see me ?'

' Not at all , you jerk . And BTW , get this cigarette of me . I don't want a baby with a cancer at 6 years old .'

' So , you're pregnant . that mean you finally found someone .. I'm really surprised !'

' Why are you saying that , Niigaki-sensei ? Naru is a gorgeous woman , very clever …'

' I see , you're the one she bewitched . Glad to meet you , I'm Ren Niigaki .'

' Keitaro Urashima .'

' Kei , don't waste your time talking with this asshole . He just the biggest idiot I've never seen .'

' _You're such a mean person_ , Maru !'

' Speak Japanese ! I can't understand a word !'

'I see , you already lost the few English you uses to know …'

' God , I'm gonna kill you !'

' Calm down Naru . May I recall you that you should be at home , enjoying your maternity leave ?'

' I don't need it .. I've got a period right now , so be careful with this jerk , Keitaro …'

' BTW , Maru you're right about one thing .. Koharu is a very noisy girl .. Risa told me too but you know , it would be bad for his career to assume this kind of idea .. According to Tsunku , Koharu is a ' miracle' ..'

' So you're really the father of …'

' Yes , I am . See you soon , Keitaro , Maru'

' It's NARU not MARU , you jerk !!'

Then he left leaving the couple in the teacher room .

' God , I just hope that none of the girls will have him …'

' I also do , Maru ..'

' Call me like that again and I'm gonna kill you , you fuck…g pervert !'

Then 10 minutes later , in Motoko and Kanako's class ..

' Hajime majite , I'm your new English teacher , Niigaki Ren . And to answer to the question right now , yes I'm Risa's father but I can't have you the new Morning Musume single dedicated by my daughter and that's the same for concert tickets but If you bring me a disc of yours and some good marks , I'll see if I can do something..'

' God , motoko , did you see that ? he's so gorgeous !'

' You're right Kana-chan .. He's so gorgeous I'm about to say that he's more gorgeous than Kei-kun …'

' Stop saying Bullshit , no one is more gorgeous than Onii-chan …'

' Ms. Urashima , what are you talking about ? Let's share it with the other would you ?'

' I was just saying to motoko that …her make-up was good but Yaguchi's is also good …'

' Ok , let's avoid these useless chat later , ok?'

Then he left .

' Arigato Kana-chan ;)'

' Are you stupid or what ? I was just telling him an excuse, there is no way I can find your kogal's make-up good!'

, there is no way I can find your kogal's make-up good!'

' Well everyone , let's start studying English together ! _Repeat after me , would you ?_ _The wife of the archaeologist is nothing but a stupid woman ._

' _I Think You're right , teacher !'_

' _Thank you ,Urashima-san .'_

' Did you heard that , Kanako ? He's just started here and he hate already Naru …'

' Well , That prove that he's clever , don't you think ?'

' Now let's study the new song from Morning Musume and we're gonna trying to translate it …'

Then when Kanano and Motoko came back to Hinata , they were pleasured . During 2 hours , they study English thanks to Morning Musume new song ' aruiteru' and sentence against Naru …That's why they laughed when they saw the young girl waiting for them with Keitaro and the others girls .

' Why are you laughing so hard ?'

' Because We got a very funny period today !'

' God , Where Toudai is going if some teachers teaches in a funny way , don't you think Naru ?'

' Well I think that's maybe fine for girls like Motoko or Kanako who always got a F or an E because they watched TV too much instead of studying ..

' You're right , Maru-sensei ..'

' Stop Kanako .. That's not funny'

But the fact was she was also laughing …

' I see … You got English with this asshole of Niigaki ?'

' You have Niigaki-sensei , Motoko-sempai ? according some girl in our class , he's so attractive that he already received about 20 love letter in his locker …'

' Yeah that's right Shinobu . My new English teacher is Ren-chan ..'

'Please , Don't call your teacher like that Motoko , that quite disturbing …'

' Gomen nasai Keitaro ..'

' Anyway , I don't see what you find attractive in him .. I prefer the science teacher !'

' Wait a minute Kaolla , you mean Makoto-sensei ? He's over 45 , you're way too young for a man like him !'

' I don't care , he excite me '

' You shouldn't try to convince her , Naru-sempai ..She's got a crush on him ..'

' I'm wonder why Niigaki-sensei hates you so much , Naru ..'

' Yes , tell us , please ..'

' Shut up , you two ! That's none of your business !'

Then during the whole car trip , Motoko and Kanako made fun of Naru and finnaly she hit them so hard that both felt unconscious during a few minutes ..

' Naru , you're so strong in despite your pregnancy'

' Thanks Kaolla'

Then back in Hinata , they ate together but at 20'o' clock , someone rang the doorbell . Kitsune came to open the door and It was Ren …

' God I'm glad you're still here Kitsune ..You're more beautiful than before , you know that ?'

' Ren , what are you doing here ?'

**Author Notes : **First , I would like to apologise about the delay .. I've stopped writing some fanfiction because I used to loose inspiration but now I've found some again so , I'm back on tracks . Second , I would like to thanks everyone for their advises .. As you can see , I've solved the format problem , still I'm quite sure there is still grammar problem , but I'm not a English native and these months without writing left some after effects …Gonna do my best to avoid them but be indulgent please …

About this chapter , when Ren call naru Maru , there is no mistakes , there is just the lame nickname Ren gave to the poor Naru … Moreover when there is italic sentence , it means that someone is speaking English and not Japanese .. I think you see what I mean .

Last point , you can easily notice that I'm a MorMu's fan with the references I've put in this chapter …( and when I wrote that Tsunku think that Kisumi Koharu is a miracle ( Kiseki) , that's true , just watch the 7th generation audition .. BTW When Keitaro said that Koharu is a catastrophe, that's my point , I just hope that I won't make mad Koharu's fans .

Anyway , why Ren and Kitsune know each other ? What Naru did to Ren to create so much hate ? Why Kaolla is in love with the 45 years old Science teacher ? ( just kidding I wont develop this point of the story ;) ) You'll discover that in the next chapter  (don't forget to listen to **Aruiteru **, It's a really good song even if I still prefer some song like **Happy summer weeding** or **Shiawase desu ka ?** )

PS : If you have some opinion about MoMu too , just leave me a PM , I'd love taking with other Fan


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 : Kitsune 1st Love ?**

_Previously :_

_Then back in Hinata , they ate together but at 20'o' clock , someone rang the doorbell . Kitsune came to open the door and It was Ren …_

' _God I'm glad you're still here Kitsune ..You're more beautiful than before , you know that ?'_

' _Ren , what are you doing here ?'_

' I came for you . is that bothering you ?'

'Wow , stop it right now .. what wrong with you?'

' Nothing but ..'

'Kitsune ! Who's here ? The dinner is getting cold !'

' Shit .. Naru , no , don't ..'

' Ren ! What are you doing here ! Making fun of me at work isn't enough ?'

' Please don't shout , Naru ..'

' Right Maru , I came because I wanted to make fun of you , like that the only thing I do in my life , _Poor Girl.._'

' What is happening Honey ? Ren ? What the …'

' Good , I think my plan for a secret date is over …'

' I'll never date you , stupid … I'm married by the way !'

' I don't think he was talking about you' said Keitaro and Kitsune together

' Of course I wasn't ! I'm here for my dearest Kistune ..'

' Stop calling me like that !'

' Naru sempai ! Urashima sempai ! What are you … Oh god , are you Niigaki-sensei ?'

' God , now here come Shinobu … What a mess !'

' Yes , I'm Niigaki Ren and what about you , young girl ?'

' I'm ..I'm … Shi ..Shino'

' It's the first time you met him and you're blushing ? What the problem with you ?'

' But , Naru sempai , He's so gorgeous …'

' Hey , did my ears heard well ? Is Niigaki-sensei here ?'

' Look , he's here ! Ohayo Sensei !' say Motoko and Kanako together

' Konbawa , how are you ?'

' Don't play the innocent , just get off !'

' Shut Up Maru , he's our guest !'

' It's not because you're my husband sister that I can't kill you , you fucking bitch !'

' How dare you talking about Kana-chan like that !'

'Please don't get involved Motoko .. Did you see that ? This whole mess is because of you , you jerk ..'

' I didn't do anything wrong , Kitsune .. It's because of Maru ..'

' It's Naru , jackass !'

' Don't call my dear Sensei like that , you bitch !'

' Did you called me bitch Motoko ? You know that I'm going to kill you if you keep calling me like this !'

' Really ? come on now , coward !'

' WOULD YOU STOP RIGHT NOW ?' suddenly yelled Keitaro

Then Everyone calm down and five minutes later they were sitting at the dinning room's table .

' So Ren , can you explain to us why you're here ?'

' Of course , Keitaro . I came here to take Kistune for a date .'

' But you know that a date mean that the two persons love each other , you jerk ?'

' We used to , Maru .'

'It's Naru … What did you said ?'

' Kitsune , is it right that you and Niigaki-sensei used to date ?'

' You're really a pain in the neck Ren .. Yes we did but it was when Naru and I were together at high School ..'

' Please , tell us what happened .. Sound interesting .'

' Keitaro !'

' Come on Naru , except you and Ren , no one in this room know the past of Kitsune , and as you know , knowing the past of somebody help to know him better ..'

'Naru sempai , Urashima sempai is right … And I want also to know .'

' Fine .. But if this bastard tell something unpleasant about me , I'll kill him ..'

' Come on , I know you're sweet and gentle and that you aren't that violent monkey you're showing to the others..' Then Keitaro kiss her .

' Should I start ?'

' No , Ren ,let me doing it . It was during High School time . Naru and I were hanging on together since we met and because of his beauty , Naru used to received a lot of love letter everyday … But one day , I received one .'

Flashback 

' It's begin to be very annoying .. can't theses boys understand that I'm in love with someone else ?'

' Oh you mean the boy you talked me about , the one from your childhood promise ?'

' No , I was talking about Seta but what a dilemma it would be if I have to choose between my promise lover and Seta …'

' Oh god … Look at this .'

Inside Kitsune's lock , There was a love letter ..

' I thought I found the most stupid guy when the captain of the Go Team asked me out but here's a 100 jerk .. he surely confounded my lock and Yours … Come on gimme me it , I'm gonna burn it like the others ..'

' Ok …'

Then Naru took Kitsune's love letter and the other she got in her lock and burned them . But deep inside Kitsune's heart , she was wandering if this letter wasn't for her ..

The next day , There was another letter in Kitsune's lock but this time when Naru tried to burn it , Kistune refused .

' No , let me read it . I'm sure this time it's a letter for me , ok?'

' Do what you want but most of the boy in this School already asked me out so I'm wondering who send you this one ..'

' It's from Niigaki-san . He'll wait for me behind the classroom building after the last period ..'

' Must be a joke , Kitsune ! Wake up !'

' Think what you want but I'll going tonight .'

'Don't come to complain if you got rape .. This guy is a freighting psycho .'

' I'm sometimes wandering why we're friends …'

Back in 2006 

' God , You were such a bitch back in High School !'

' Kanako , stay polite please but still you got right .. You were quite mean against Kitsune's feelings ..'

' Hey , may I recall you that I didn't date boys because of you ? I was waiting for my dear promise lover and when I find it at the University , he became a looser with no future , surrounded by geeks ..'

' Can you stop it ? I think we're losing the point ..'

' Yeah , you're right .. Sorry If I hurt you , I didn't mean it …'

' I know My Love .. keep going Kitsune .'


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 : Secret Meeting**

' So , I decided to met Ren as he planed . Naru tried to warm me the whole days but I didn't listen her . Then She left and I went to the place .'

' I was very surprised to see you, you know ? Because the previous day you didn't come..'

' Anyway , I saw him waiting for me . He was smoking as usual and when he noticed me , he stand up and came close to me .'

' Wait .. You were smoking when you were 18 ? You cannot , It's against the law !'

' Come on Shinobu , The 20 years old Smoking law is BS …anyway , can I continue Kitsune ?'

' Of course .'

Flashback 

' Konno , did you receive my letter ?'

' Yeah , I did and sorry about yesterday …'

' I waited for you yesterday but when I noticed that you wouldn't come , I left ..'

' Right…What did you want to tell me ?'

' Asking you out of course . What else ?'

' You must be mistaken .. It's Naru the idol Girl , not me ..'

' Do you really want the truth ? Naru is awful according to me .. Moreover , it's just a blonde cow with a broom stuck in the …'

' Ok , I get it .. That's really surprised me , you know , every time I ask a guys out , he answer me that he would prefer dating Naru …'

' Theses guys are just stupid . So , are you free this week end or not ?'

' You're embarrassing me , Niigaki-chan …Let me think about and I'll tell you my answer , ok ?'

' Ok , do what you want , I'm your slave , girl …'

' My slave ? what the ..'

' It's just dark Humor , Konno . Just like the one you did sometimes when you're drunk ..'

' Hey , I've never drank alcohol !'

' Sure , girl .. Listen you attracted me since 5th Grade so don't play dumb with me ..'

' Right , I used to drink some sake but You're also doing some underage things like smoking …'

' That right , but it's my health , not yours ..'

' speaking about my wealth , let me taste this cigarette . I really want to taste one .'

' Ok but don't complain if your parents punish you because of that ..'

then she took a cigarette and lighted it .

' You know , I'm living with Naru in this inn , because my parents left me when I was 6 …'

' I'm sorry Konno . I didn't know ..'

' Don't be , no one except Naru know about it . It taste good …'

'Really ? For someone who smoke for the First time , you're amazing ..'

Then a cold breeze get trough the new couple and Kitsune shivered .

' Here , take that , Konno .'

And , with a gentle attention , Ren out his jacket on Kitsune's shoulders .

' Thanks , Niigaki-chan .. You know , maybe I'm gonna be free this week end  …'

' Wanna heard some music ? I've got the new Tsunku's album on this cassette ..'

Back in 2006 

' And finally we spend the whole night together , listening some music and smoking and drinking ..'

' Kitsune-sempai , You drank and smoked when you were 18 ? But it made you a outlaw !'

' Come on don't be so prude Shinobu ..'

' You know , Haruka and I were very worried when you came home at midnight …'

' Thanks to Ren's perfume , the smell of the cigarette disappeared ..'

' I always been very useful to Kitsune , You see ?'

' Shut up , you junkie .. Just keep explaining .'

' Right , Maru ….'


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 : A date at the park **

' so may I continue our story ?'

' Don't call it OUR story please … you know it's over between us ..'

' Until now  .'

' Kistune-san , this boy has guts you know ?'

' Mistumi … Stop it .'

' Thanks Mitsumi-sensei . Nice to see that some people recognize the skills of the other unlike some other..'

Then he start staring at Naru but he stopped when Naru sent him a chair in the face …

' God , you're such a violent girl Maru .. I'm wondering how Keitaro has fallen in love with you ..'

' You know , it happened when we were young and Mistumi , Naru and I …'

But Naru didn't let him finish his speech and thrown him a television in the face …

' Come on , keep telling him about us and if you want you can also tell him when we had sex for the first time ..'

' Oh yes , Onii-chan , tell us what happen ; I really want to know !'

' If you want , I have a table for you kanako … Wanna taste it ?'

'No thanks …'

' Good now we can continue ..'

' So Ren invited me the next day at the park …'

_flashback_

Kitsune is still in panties and bra and she is trying to choose what kind of clothes she is going to wear for her first date with Ren . Than Naru come in .

' Kitsune what are you doing ? you haven't talk at all since yesterday ..'

' Don't worry , I'm fine , I'm just wandering what kind of clothes I'm gonna wear for my date with Ren …'

' Please don't tell me that you've accepted his offer ? he's just a dumbass … I'm sure that he's dating you just to piss me off ..'

' Naru please .. I told you many times before , he seems really in love with me and honestly , I'm kind of attracted by him ..he's quite gorgeous don't you think ?'

' Cut if off ! For me , he's only stupid that's all .. Moreover he's smoking and some peoples in the class told me that he was also drinking …'

' Don't tell me that you believe in all those crap ? people who are telling that are just jealous , that's all ."

'Come on , he's only 18 ! did you know that all the things he's doing are against the law ?'

' Listen Naru , Japan's law are , according to me and a lot of peoples too , really too strict about people's liberty. You know , Sake is a piece of our culture and we have to wait 20 to drink some ? That's just stupid'

' well , if you told this to Haruka chan , she won't agree …'

' Because she's an alcoholic !'

' Well , anyway , Dating Ren is not a good idea .. But if you really want it , I'll let you doing it .'

' Thanks Naru .'

' Besides , If he hurt you or if he treat you bad , be sure that I'll be here for you and to make him pay too !!'

' thanks Naru but I think you should focus on finding your first love , like you told me when we talked about your childhood's promise ..'

'Oh , you know , I'm sure Kei-kun found another girl .. it's been a long time , he surely forgot this stupid promise ..'

' Keep faith in him and I bet that one days , luck will bring him back to you ..'

'Thanks Kitsune .. By the way do you need some help ? I've noticed that you are staring at your wardrobe since about 1 hour ..'

' With pleasure ! Do you think this skirt will be fine ?'

' Well , if you wear that , I'm sure he is going to like because you are going to looks like a slut … So if you really want my advice , you should in case also wear tights too owing to the wind and other climatic events …'

' Thank Naru , you're really a good friend .'

' No problem and don't give my regards to Ren , to be sure that he keep hating me !'

' I won't , don't worry ;) !'

Back in present time 

' Whoo , I didn't know that you used to be that kind of person , Kitsune-sempai !'

' Why are you saying that , Shinobu chan ?'

' Because you used to be a girl who's asking what kind of clothes wearing ..'

' Ara , I get your point Shinobu-chan ! You're saying that because right now she became careless about her appearance !'

' What ?'

' Don't be mad , Kitsune-sempai ! Really Mitsumi-sempai , I wasn't thinking this way !'

' Too bad , because I was …'

' Can you repeat what you've just said , Kanako ?'

' Of course I can , Kitsune , I think you have been careless about your appearance since few years .'

' Naru , can you give me the authorization to beat up this little brat ?'

' Of course Kitsune , Go ahead . I don't care about her …'

' Hey ! this is my sister ! she's your sister-in-law , aren't you ashamed , Naru ?'

' Kei , my dear love , if you still want me to do the Naru's surprise tonight , you'll have to let it go …'

' Ok . Go ahead Kitsune , you also have my permission .'

' Neee , Onii-chan , what's the Naru's surprise ? is it some kind of perverted position that only Naru can do ?'

' Sorry , you'll have to suffer a little bit … If I have to choose between you and the other thing , I choose the second one . Gomen naisai . I'll come visit your tombstone .'

' Wait ! Tell me what's Naru's surprise !'

' Don't be so curious Kanako , It would be bad for you ..'

' Naru ! You bitch ! You've bewitched my dear brother ..'

' If you really want to know what's the Naru's surprise , find a man first and I'll think about it … But right now I think Kitsune has some kind of problem to settle with you ..'

' Indeed I am , Narusegawa-san .'

' It's Urashima-san today …'

' Excuse me ..'

' Now , let's fight ! You can keep talking Ren if you want , I think I'm gonna be busy …'

' Onii-chan , please , saved me !'

' Kanako , please endure it . You know you're surely like me , invincible , so it's gonna be nothing ..'

' Onii-chan , I hate you !'

' Thanks , Kei , You choose the right person .. Be sure I'll make two Naru's surprise tonight ..'

' Great'

' Then , shall I continue or the couple is going to keep taling about what they're doing in their privacy ?'

' No , please continue .'

Then Kei and Naru hugged each other whereas Kitsune was beating Kanako up with a baseball bat .

**Author Note** : _I really have to stop this passage , I'm begin to be bored with Kitsune and Ren's date but it give some kind of thickness to Kitsune who is , in the manga , not very developed according to me . anyway , I'm gonna tell you know , Ren and Kistune aren't going to stay together .. I don't know what will be the reason yet but maybe something related with her friendship with Naru or something .. anyway I think the broke up chapter will be based on the lyrics of Indigo Blue Love from Morning Musume ( you can search it on the internet if you want ) who is expressing the end of a relationship between a boy and a girl . I'm gonna work on it soon . Anyway , you can review this chapter if you liked it ;) And gomen naisai for the delay . I'm kind of disappointed by this passage so I don't have really the motivation to keep writing it but in the same time I want to finish it to do something better … Isn't it paradoxical ?_


End file.
